Celles que j'ai tuées
by Aerandir Linaewen
Summary: Un piège... des réminiscences. Et des actes qu'il va bien falloir payer, d'une manière ou d'une autre. OS - post Albator 78


**Celles que j'ai tuées**

_Disclaimers_ _: le capitaine et ses états d'âme appartiennent à M. Matsumoto. En revanche, les interprétations psychologiques sont miennes._

o-o-o-o-o-o

— Capitaine !… Capitaine, non !

C'est un jeune quartier-maître, nouvellement embarqué. Il crie. Nous nous sommes brusquement retrouvés entourés d'une brume laiteuse, presque irréelle. Mes pieds sont plongés dans des volutes tellement compactes qu'on les croirait solides. Je tente de m'orienter, mais le brouillard semble perturber les sens… Je ne saurais même pas me représenter la topologie de l'endroit avant que la visibilité ne tombe.

— Capitaine ? Qu'est-ce que vous faites ?

Je dégaine. Tout est silencieux. Trop silencieux. Même les appels de mon compagnon me parviennent comme étouffés… L'ennemi est proche. Je peux ressentir sa présence, mais cette brume m'aveugle et m'empêche de discerner quoi que ce soit.  
Un cri, à nouveau. Inarticulé. Déchirant. Pourquoi faut-il toujours que la mort frappe autour de moi ?  
Le danger est partout. La brume est le danger. Je sens la peur s'insinuer dans mon esprit, irraisonnée. Il me faut soudain retrouver la sécurité de l'Arcadia, me savoir protégé par sa puissance… Mais je ne peux abandonner un membre de mon équipage.  
Ne pas bouger. Ne pas céder à une panique illogique. Il n'existe rien en ce monde qui ne peut être détruit. Attendre…  
Il y a un souffle d'air venu de nulle part. Le nuage opaque s'effiloche lentement. Les sens aux aguets, je m'efforce de percer le brouillard. L'ennemi est là. Il me guette. Je ne lui laisserai pas le temps de s'approcher…  
Derrière.

— Arrêtez ! Arrêtez !

C'est lui. J'hésite une fraction de seconde, lui m'empoigne aussitôt. Je sens la froideur de son contact à travers le tissu de ma tunique. Ses gestes ne sont heureusement pas très assurés et je me dégage facilement.  
Je contemple la créature qui me fait face. Je n'ai plus aucun doute sur l'identité de mon adversaire. Ces plantes à l'apparence de femmes sont décidément capables d'une cruauté sans limites.  
Des Mazones.  
La chose gémit. J'arrive encore à distinguer une forme humaine sous les vrilles végétales qui se développent, s'enroulent, transpercent… C'est idiot, je ne parviens pas à me souvenir de son nom, ni même de sa date d'arrivée à bord. Il m'avait dit qu'il recherchait une terre de liberté…

— Capitaine… Je vous en prie…

Ses yeux sont encore visibles, et son expression toujours humaine. C'est un regard implorant, où perce la peur. Mais j'ai l'impression d'y voir aussi un peu de pitié, et je ne sais pourquoi, je trouve ce sentiment désagréable.  
Où se trouve la Mazone qui a imaginé cette horreur ? À moins qu'il ne s'agisse d'un piège dormant, vestige d'un dispositif de défense abandonné…  
On dirait que la plante se nourrit de l'humain sur lequel elle s'est installée. Mon quartier-maître ressemble maintenant à un pantin grotesque agité de spasmes duquel s'échappent en cascade des plantes rampantes à l'aspect menaçant.  
Je les entends… Chaque liane, chaque branche prend vie et se tend vers moi… Je les entends rire tandis qu'elles cherchent à m'agripper… Ce n'est peut-être qu'une illusion. Peut-être que rien de tout cela n'est réel. Mais une ronce surgit soudain du sol incertain pour s'enrouler autour de ma jambe. Ses racines s'enfoncent dans ma chair. La plante n'existe peut-être que dans l'esprit d'une Mazone, mais la douleur, elle, est bien réelle.

— Capitaine ?

Lui n'a pas l'air de souffrir. Mais je ne peux pas le laisser dans cet état. Il hurle une dernière fois, puis tout est fini. Les plantes s'agitent, se tordent. J'arrache la ronce de ma jambe, mais les morceaux qui restent accrochés développent aussitôt de nouvelles pousses.  
Je ne cèderai pas. Quoi que soit cette chose, et quelle que soit l'identité de son créateur, je ne cèderai pas.  
Le végétal croît plus rapidement que je ne l'arrache. Une pousse se fixe à mon bras et continue inexorablement sa progression.  
Tochiro… L'Arcadia ne répond pas à mon appel. Je sens mes membres s'engourdir, probablement cette maudite plante est-elle en train de m'injecter un poison. La tête me tourne.  
Une longue plainte lancinante envahit mon esprit. Les Mazones sont partout, je peux les voir à présent, et leurs visages sont déformés par la haine.  
Je sais qu'un jour il me faudra payer pour toutes celles que j'ai tuées. Mais pas maintenant. Pas ici, au milieu de cette brume fantomatique. Un éclair de douleur me vrille le ventre. Je dois me débarrasser de cette plante tant qu'il est encore temps… Seul le feu lui fera lâcher prise.  
Je tire. Une fois. Deux fois. Autant de fois que nécessaire pour qu'il ne reste rien de végétal. Les feuilles, les branches, les vrilles se consument les unes après les autres. Les impacts ont traversé mon bras et ma jambe, et mon sang se répand sur le sol et dégage une insoutenable odeur de pourriture en se mêlant aux débris carbonisés.

— Bon sang ! Qu'est ce qui s'est passé ici ?

Cette voix… Elle fait partie de mon équipage. Je m'effondre. Le sol est fait de métal – l'Arcadia, enfin.

— Nom de dieu ! Il y a des dégâts dans toute la coursive ! Et je crois bien qu'il s'est lui-même tiré dessus…  
— Ouaip. Mais pas seulement… Pauvre gars, il venait juste d'arriver chez nous. Ils se sont battus ?  
— Pas longtemps, en tout cas. Il n'a pas l'air de présenter d'autres traces de coups… De toute façon, à l'endroit où il a été touché, ça ne pardonne pas…

La brume se disperse. Je reconnais une coursive technique de l'Arcadia. J'ignore comment je suis revenu – en y repensant, je ne me souviens même pas être parti.  
Des gens m'entourent. Je suis déposé sur un brancard. Le doc a une expression inquiète. C'est bon signe – il a toujours une expression inquiète quand il est à jeun. Il me saisit le bras encore valide, et je m'aperçois que ma main est toujours crispée sur mon arme.  
Le doc tente de me faire desserrer les doigts. C'est bon, je suis en sécurité maintenant. Pourquoi ma main refuse-t-elle de lâcher prise ? Mon sang bat à mes tempes et s'écoule le long de mes blessures. Je peux entendre chaque goutte s'écraser au sol – une parcelle de vie qui s'échappe.  
Deux hommes emmènent la dépouille de leur camarade. Une fleur rouge fleurit sur son front – il me semble un instant que ses yeux morts me regardent. Alors, toi aussi, tu me fais des reproches ? Tu peux revenir me hanter avec les autres, je ne vous crains pas…  
Le brancard se met en mouvement. Le doc me pose une main rassurante sur l'épaule. Je dois le prévenir. Je ne peux pas laisser mon équipage inconscient du danger, alors que l'ennemi est peut-être à bord.  
J'essaie de me redresser.

— Doc… C'était… une Mazone… Peut-être plusieurs.

Il me fixe, choqué. Puis son expression se modifie peu à peu. Ce n'est pas de la peur, non, ni de la haine. C'est quelque chose d'autre. Quelque chose qui n'a rien à voir avec ces créatures.  
Le doc sourit tristement.

— Les Mazones ? Mais cela fait des années… Capitaine, nous n'en avons plus croisé depuis leur défaite, sur Terre…

Il fait si froid, tout à coup…


End file.
